Fukuro
How Fukuro joined the Tourney Fukuro is summoned by his fellow assassin, Vidaldus Taka, alongside Ikaruga to take part in Jellal Fernandes's "Heaven's Game". He screeches out, bending his head without saying anything. He's seen alongside the rest of Trinity Raven as Jellal proceeds to explain the rules of the Paradise Game, which pits the intruders against the elite Assassin squad. Without losing time, he proceeds to intercept Natsu Dragneel and Happy as they try to reach the upper floors of the Tower of Heaven through flying, sending them crashing into the tower, landing right on the spot where Simon is, and claiming that he's the warrior of justice, arrived to prevent them from breaking the game's rules. As Simon, aware of his infamous reputation, tries to escape with Natsu and Happy using his Dark Moment, Fukuro appears before him even in the pitch black darkness, claiming that an owl can see in the dark, and attacks him with Justice Ho Ho Hou, injuring him. Simon then goes on to explain about Death's Head Caucus Guild and Trinity Raven itself, claiming that they killed all of the ranked officers of the Western army during the Cabria war and that they are a group of cold-hearted professional killers, which prompts Fukuro to say that back then he was just punishing some evildoers. Then, without paying anymore attention to Simon, Fukuro says that Natsu's crimes are quite infamous, and that he'll carry out punishment for him as a warrior of justice, something which angers Natsu, who replies that a guild is a place to share hope and dreams, not to commit evil deeds such as assassinations. Natsu, ignoring Simon's warnings of not fighting Fukuro, proceeds to say that he'll beat him up, stating that the fact that such an evil group as his exists, receives contracts, and has the nerve to call itself a Guild really pisses him off. Fukuro claims that there are evils in the world which can't be allowed to live, Natsu being one of these, and that is time for him to die. He uses Jet Ho Ho Hou to propel himself against Natsu, who, however, claims that he's not going to beat him using firepower, and smashes him on the ground. Fukuro doesn't give up: he grabs one of Natsu's legs, lifts him up in the air and then throws him down smashing on the floor. When Natsu readies to stand up again with no visible injuries, Fukuro comments that he's a tough one, and that such job might actually be worthwhile. The two of them then proceed to engage in hand-to-hand combat, with Fukuro trying to kick Natsu, but Natsu parrying and landing his Fire Dragon's Claw on Fukuro without leaving visible injuries on him. Fukuro says that it's time to crush Natsu with the hammer of justice, and sends his rockets flying at him with Missile Ho Ho Hou. Natsu manages to dodge some of their assaults, but Fukuro prompts a pair of mechanical arms to appear from the rockets, which grab Natsu and drag him around in the air, taking advantage of Natsu's motion sickness, of which Fukuro is aware. He comments that, now that his prey is weak, he can move in for the kill, this being the essence of hunting: he approaches the falling Natsu running, and then uses Capture to swallow him whole, trapping him in his stomach and explaining to the astonished Happy and Simon that he's capable of absorbing the Magic of the ones he eats. An enraged Happy attacks him, screaming out to give Natsu back, but Fukuro, who now sports a forelock and eyes similar to Natsu's, responds by knocking him out with Fire Ho Ho Hou, having partially obtained Natsu's power. Suddenly Gray Fullbuster appears on the scene, and is informed by Happy that Natsu was eaten by Fukuro, who explains that the digestion process has started, and that in ten minutes he would attain all of Natsu's power. Gray states that he'll sort out Fukuro as he casts his Ice-Make: Lance. Fukuro, however, responds with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, which melts Gray's ice and envelops him, with Fukuro stating that, as an ally of Natsu, he should know his power. Gray, however, is shown emerging from the attack with only minor injuries, having frozen Fukuro's flames, and claims that such fire can't possibly be compared to Natsu's, calling Fukuro a fake. An excited Fukuro then proceeds to run towards Gray, praising his Magic and stating that he would capture him too. He tries to swallow him whole, managing to catch his head and his left arm, but Gray froze his shoulder and then the inside of his mouth, prompting Fukuro to release him, being too cold. Gray then proceeds to form ice blades on his forearms and attacks Fukuro with Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, defeating him and forcing him to spit Natsu out in the process. With Death's Head Caucus facing dissolving, Fukuro finds a man from the Fire Nation wanting Azula dead. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Floats in midair with his right hand on his beak. After the announcer calls his name Flexes his arms down and shakes himself igniting his jet boosters while the camera zooms then says "I will not tolerate the breaking of rules! Now prepare yourselves to be punished in the name of justice!" Special Moves Justice Ho Ho Hou (Neutral) Fukuro fires a blast of energy at the opponent which does external and internal damage. Capture (Side) Fukuro tries to devour his opponent. If he does, he spits them out, then will be able to use their Neutral and Side special moves until he takes a hit. Jet Ho Ho Hou (Up) Fukuro uses his rocket packs to launch himself at ramming speeds upward. Rocket Ho Ho Hou (Down) Fukuro flies to the opponent doing a three-hit uppercut. Missile Ho Ho Hou (Hyper Smash) Fukuro launches his rocket packs at his opponent. If they hit, arms will come out of the rockets, grab the opponent and make them spin in a circle. After nine seconds, the rockets crash and blow up, knocking the opponent away. Justice Ho Ho Hou (Final Smash) Fukuro flies at the opponent. If he hits, he pummels his opponent with eight punches, then kicks his opponent upward, flies after, grabs him/her then flies around for five seconds, then drops him/her into the ground hard. Victory Animations #Fukuro spin flies then says "Even in the darkness, the light of justice shines over! HOO HOO!" #Fukuro brushes his wings then poses and says "And if you're able, we'll kill you!" #Fukuro slides, then points his hands diagonally right and says "Justice is served on your life!" On-Screen Appearance Flies to his point and poses saying "Fukuro, the Knight of True Justice has arrived! Hoo hoo!" Trivia *Fukuro's rival is the Fire Nation princess turned into an insane psycho named Azula. *Fukuro shares his English voice actor with ReDead. *Fukuro shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri and Hakuoro. *Fukuro shares his French voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Vista, Aokiji, Bora, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Xiahou Yuan, Burt the Bashful, Hayato Kobayashi (in the Guntank), the King of Hyrule and Nappa. *Fukuro shares his German voice actor with Third Raikage A, Mohammed Avdol, Seimei Abe, Wamuu, Mr. Chicken, Akisame Koetsuji, Galacta Knight, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, the Cat in the Hat, Silver Samurai, the Legendary Capoeira Master, Grand Doomer, Gabriel and Onoki. *Fukuro shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Ventus and Gieve. *Fukuro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Mohammed Avdol and Hayato Gokudera. *Fukuro's select pose resembles Zangief's in Street Fighter V. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters